wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Everdra
Growing up Before she was born, her mother was a Warlock, pretty much obsessed with Demons, Fel, the Legion and that stuff. She used a man for mating purposes, killing him afterwards. Once she noticed her tummy getting larger, she began to ingest Demon blood practically on a weekly basis. The fertile seed within her absorbed the blood, just like it does with all things the mother would absorb. The creature within the woman grew into having the Demon's blood as a part of it. When Everdra was born, she had looked just as any other Human child, her parents being both Human. But Magi and Warlocks could clearly sense that she was something else. Left in the Stormwind City orphanage at the age of 7, she spent the rest of her life in the city, making sure to avoid the Mage Quarter, as she was told by her mother. When she grew too old for the orphanage, she was tossed out to the streets, becoming nothing but a bum. As she spent her life as one who no one bothers with, she took an interest in magic, the first book she had stolen being a spell book of the Arcane magics. Starting her adventure It wasn't until about two months or so ago that Everdra went out to look for the "City of Mages", thinking that she could further her magic there. Not too long after arriving, hiding away in a tavern, three Paladins found her out. Their names were Yakob, Debtretton and Zackaroth. They attempted a cleansing upon her, not knowing that she actually had Fel blood apart of her, rather than within her. Yakob had made the other two stop as he also did. He then gave something to Everdra, seeing that she wasn't a bad person. It was a pendant of the Silver Hand. This pendant supposedly made the Magi unable to sense her and keep her demonic side at bay, allowing her to even become a part of the Kirin Tor. After two weeks, Yakob had returned to finish what he started. He came back to Everdra in Dalaran and used some sort of rune to teleport them to a predetermined location in the Storm Peaks. It is there the Paladin knocked her unconscious and burned her to ashes. Comming back After her death, she seemed to awaken in a destroyed land. The soil was hard and the sky had giant green strings across it. She looked down to herself, seeing that she was naked, her hair was blue, her eye-color was bright yellow and her teeth were sharp and pointed, locked together when she closed her mouth like a W. Everdra traveled for about half a month, raiding any abandoned camps she could find for food, water, clothes and whatever was seen as useful to her. At the end of that travel, she came across a group of people. This group seemed to be made up of cultists, felbloods, Demons and those who seek to destroy Fel. The leader of the group was named Morleru, he was a Demon Hunter. Morleru saw Everdra as useful and allowed her to join them. Everdra did not enjoy her stay with the group, being treated coldly pretty much the whole time she was a part of the group. Her stay with the group was not longer than a few days. Everdra had found out that Morleru was seeking to recover the Glaives of Azzinoth, with the help of a Necromancer by the title of “The Skeleton King”. Everdra ran off, not wishing to be a part of something such as that, traveling for days across the Outlands back to Azeroth. She had come across a tall man named Kulthar, who she traveled with until she came back to the Elwynn forests, where she then made her way back to Stormwind City. Upon returning to her home-town, Everdra looked to the Stormwind City Guard, joining them, wishing to help protect the city she spent her life in.